The Administrative Core functions as the administrative support and oversight hub for all RCMI-supported activities at Howard University. This Core Unit will continue to provide administrative support services, as needed, to the key activities described in this proposal. The administrative support services will include budget set-up, account monitoring, procurement of goods and services, and human resources support. These services are vital to the successful operation of the RCMI Program and are essential to those individuals that receive services from the program. The Administrative Core will also serve as the channel for informing the Howard and RTRN communities about RCMI infrastructure resources, as well as RCMI-sponsored activities. The Administrative Core will continue to provide logistical and coordination support to the RCMI Program Evaluator, the Key Activity Directors Committee, the Internal Advisory Committee, and the proposed External Advisory Committee (Figure 5). Efficient delivery of this wide range of services and activities requires a highly organized Administrative Unit.